Spectacle lenses often comprise, seen in top view onto the spectacle lens, a coupling-in section in an edge area of the spectacle lens and a coupling-out section in a central area of the spectacle lens, wherein light bundles of pixels of the generated image, which are coupled into the spectacle lens via the coupling-in section of the spectacle lens, are guided in the spectacle lens to the coupling-out section and coupled out of the spectacle lens via the coupling-out section in order to provide a virtual image. In practice, it has been shown that it is difficult on the one hand to form the spectacle lens as thin as possible and on the other hand to provide as large as possible an exit pupil for the coupled-out light beams. As a rule, therefore, so-called pupil expanders are formed in the coupling-out section in order to realize the desired expansion of the exit pupil. These are often formed as diffractive pupil expanders which on the one hand display a strong dependency on wavelength and on the other hand are difficult to realize.